Cinderella
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: “Nathan's not like that.” Haley defended her date, despite her embarassment of this topic. “He's a nice guy.”


Okay so i haven't writen in a while but I head this song and kinda fell in love(: this is major cheese-and the first time i've written something that's not focused mainly on NH, but I hope yous like it anyway. It may suck. It may be _awful_. But I donno. LOL i just love this song. Oh and i didn't re-read, far too lazy. Oh and sorry that the lyrics and that are on one side of the page(it really annoys me) but FF wont let me change it. I do not own the song, it belongs to the amazingness that is Steven Curtis Chapman.

_-_

_-_

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

-

Walking up the steps to his home, Jimmy James cursed as he managed to tread on his wifes prized magnolia's, closing his eyes he thought about the bolocking he'd most likely get tomorrow. Maybe he could blame it on the dog? Opening the door he let out a sigh as he instantly stepped on a doll, bending down to pick it up he coudn't help but chuckle.

"Looks like you've had a bad day too." He sighed, placing the Barbie onto the kicthen table with her newly shaved head, a few tufts of blonde hair surviving.

Trudging through the house Jimmy wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and forget all about today. About that jackass of a boss of his. _You've been slacking, Jimmy,_ Edd Richardson had said. Slacking? He'd been working his ass off for that bastards company for two whole years of his life.

Tripping over a pair of sparkly red shoes he let out a grunt. "Bloody sparkly bloody shoes." He muttered. Deciding to find the culpret of the mess that used to be his hall Jimmy followed the giggles he could hear, from the living room, betting his weeks wages that they were most likley in there.

"Girls, what have I told you abou-" He stopped mid-rant at the sight before him, a smile gracing his lips for the first time that day.

A par of eyes foccused on him and he was greeted with a dazzling smile.

"What's this?" Jimmy asked, walking further into the room which now looked like a fashion show dressing room. But instead of pearls and diamonds there were plastic necklaces and clip on earrings.

His youngest daughter grinned at him and spun around, her yellow dress floating around her.

"I'm a princess." She told him, and sounded so matter-of-fact as she did Jimmy had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his chuckle.

"I know." He said, setting his briefcase onto the couch before scooping her up in his arms. "You're my princess." He smothered her cheeks in kisses and was rewarded with her high pitched giggles.

"No silly." She let him place her back on the floor. "There's a ball and I've been invited." She flashed her tiny teeth at him.

Jimmy nodded, playing along as he wiped the pink blush from his lips. "Okay Cinderella, I shall leave you to get ready for your betrothed."

Her brown eyes flashed and she twirled again, her mothers records playing softly in the background.

He watched as she danced – if you could call it that- without a care in the world and he ignored the thought scratching inside his head that soon she wouldn't be as carefree, she would have school, work, boys... he tried not to think of that last one so much, if at all.

"Where are your sisters?" He asked instead and she simply shrugged, too busy watching her dress move around her legs to care.

"'Dunno."

Jimmy watched her – his baby girl, for a second longer before picking up his briefcase, deciding to get a headstart on his work for tomorrow, he felt his sholders sag just as a voice chirped from behind him.

"Daddy, will you dance with me? Please?"

"Baby, daddy would love to but-" turning to face her Jimmy realised he'd already lost this argument as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back, toe twisting into the carpet and smiling at him with all her teeth.

"Daddy, please?" She continued, batting her lashes. "I have to practice for the ball."

Yet again placing down his case he smiled at her excited squeal, a few minutes couldn't hurt, right?

Opening his arms she eagerly ran into them and he was confused when she shook her head when he went to pick her up. "I'm a big girl now, daddy, and big girls don't dance like that." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest with all the know-it-all attitude any five year old could muster.

"Oh, okay." Jimmy nodded, smiling to himself as she proceeded to step onto his shoes, and he tried not to wince as the tiny heels of her plastic sandals dug into his toes slightly. "Now princess, where is this ball?" He asked, holding one of her hands as the other held her close to him, making sure she didnt suddenly go stumbling backwards; not that it would be hard for her, she was the clumsiest of his four children.

She looked up at him, big brown eyes blinking. "Duh. At the castle." She told him, gripping onto the legs of his trousers.

"Of _course_," he gasped, making her giggle, "how silly of me."

"You're always silly, daddy." She told me, cuddling his waist. "But I love you anyways."

Smiling, he bent down and scooped her into his arms, ignoring her squeals of protest. "And I love you too, pumpkin."

"Dad." She sighed, "I'm not a pumpkin, I'm a Cinderella."

He looked at her. Her beautiful face, slightly chubby cheeks, button nose, twinkling eyes and full lips, which were currently set into a pout and he chuckled. "I know you are."

She smiled then, giggling again and her soft brown curls brushed the side of his face as she kissed his cheek.

"Haley!"

Hearing her sister shouting her Haley quickly wiggled from her dads arms and ran to the door and Jimmy closed his eyes as he heard a thump once she was out of sight.

"Bad day?"

Opening his eyes to find his wife smiling at him, Jimmy grinned. "It just got a whole lot better." He told her, pulling her into his arms.

"Hmm, if I hadn't seen our daughter running through the house seconds earlier I would be jealous." Lifting a brow at his wife Lydia laughed lightly, wiping her thumb across his cheek and showing him the bright red lipstick on the pad of it.

Jimmy chuckled, holding her against his chest as he heard the clip clop of little high heels coming back down the hall.

Haley popped her head back around the door, her chubby cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "Thank you, daddy."

Feeling his heart swell he smiled back at her. "My pleasure, princess."

-

_**eleven years forward**_

-

"What are you doing?"

Clasping a hand to his chest the man turned quickly, a guilty flush spreading to his cheeks.

"Jimmy James are you spying on our daughter?" Lydia James asked, hands on hips.

Deciding how best to _handle_ this situation he looked at her for a few seconds before. "She's out there with him."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You mean Nathan."

"Yes, that _boy_."

She tried not to smile at the malace in her husbands voice. "Honey, Nathan's a lovely boy."

"He's a boy, a Scott boy at that." Jimmy told her, looking back out through the blinds. "They have one thing on their mind and one thing only."

Rolling her eyes Lydia came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her lips to the centre of his back.

Jimmy watched as his daughter laughed at something _the boy_ said and gave him a grin and he swore he could see Nathan fall for his youngest a little more. She pointed towards the house and he nodded, giving her a smirk and her cheeks flushed slightly, quicker than Jimmy thought possible she leant up and kissed his cheek before turning around and almost running up the path, leaving Nathan Scott with a stupid love struck grin on his face.

"Aw." Lydia cooed, resting her chin on her husbands shoulder. "They're so cute."

Jimmy made a noise in the back of his throat, deciding not to voive his own thoughts. Upon hearing the front door open and close they quickly untangled themselves to make it look like they weren't just spying on their sixteen year old daughter.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone ho-oh, hi." Haley smiled at her parents, a single eyebrow raising as they both sent her massive grins. "Oh god. You guys weren't just like, doing it were you?" Her face scrunched at the mere thought, she loved her parents, and she was glad they were still crazy about eachother after twenty something years of marriage but their sex life was not something she or her sisters wanted to know about. Ever. No matter how many times they told them it was a natural human act. Talking about your parents going at it? _Ugh_.

"No!" Lydia laughed, a little too loudly and Jimmy joined in,

Shaking her head Haley began to make her way upstairs. "Ookay, well I've got homework. Is Quinn upstairs?" Not waiting for an answer she headed out of the room and both parents chuckled when they heard a thump on the stairs followed by a curse.

"It's ncie to see some things never change."

Jimmy nodded in agreement; knowing that despite that some things did.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Knocking lightly on the hard wood a voice called just a minute and there was some shuffling before the lock turned and a head popped through the limited space between the frame and door.

"Taylor I am not taking anymore of the bottom of my dress I don't-oh, hi dad." Haley's annoyed expression became one of surprise before simling at her father. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk to you." He smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She agreed, stepping away and moving into her room.

Closing the doorsoftly behind him Jimmy turned to talk to his daughter and at the sight before him his words died on his lips; just like many years ago.

Haley blushed, catching her dads eye. Nervously she ran the palms of her hands down the front of her dress. "Do you like it? I know it's not exactly me but Taylor helped me pick it, so I'm just glad it's not pink." She let out a laugh, biting her lip when he stayed silent. "I've still got a week so I can always change it."

Swallowing Jimmy nodded, feeling the backs of his eyes sting.

Haley turned back to look in the mirror. "I'm not sure." She looked at her reflection, the corset style top clung to her and gave her cleavege a nice boost which she knew Nathan would deffinitely approve of – not that her father needed to know that. And the bottom flared out a little, coming to the top her knee, the understated sparkles catching the light as she twisted her hips.

"You look beautiful."

Blushing and grinning at the compliment Haley turned back to face her father.

"You look so grown up." Jimmy told her, coming to stand in front of her. "And that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Ignoring his daughters groan of protest he sat on the edge of her bed, and she grudgingly joined him. "So this Nathan, you like him?"

Feeling her cheeks burn Haley looked anywhere but at her dad where she knew eyes that matched hers would be staring at her. "Dad..."

"Haley."

Rolling her eyes she sighed, giving him a small smile. "Yes."

"And he treats you right?"

"You'd be impressed." She told him, sarcasm clinging to her words as she fought the urge to crawl under her duvet and yell at him to go away. Okay, so maybe Nathan didn't have the best track record but he was different with her. Not that she would tell her dad this, he would just roll his eyes in a god she's so naïve kind of way.

"Even so." Jimmy cleared his throat. "He's still a boy, and they don't always think with there heads. Well the upstairs one at least-"

"Oh God."

Continuing as if she hadn't spoken."- and just don't feel pressured into doing anything you're not ready for. You're a smart girl Haley and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Nathan's not like that." Haley defended her date, despite her embarassment of this topic. "He's a nice guy."

"I know you think so, honey but-"

"No. I _know_ so. And I can't believe I'm going to say this but he wouldn't pressure me into anything." Her whole face was burning and she kept her gaze on her little black heels.

Smiling a little at her discomfort Jimmy gave her arm a squeeze before standing.

"So you approve?" Haley asked, getting up from the bed. "Of the dress?"

Turning to face her he grinned. "You're beautiful, just like always."

Rolling her eyes Haley let out a small laugh.

Biting her lip she suddenly felt like a little girl again. "Well proms just one week away and I've still got to practice my dancing."

Jimmy smiled at she clasped her hands behind her back. No matter how old she got she would always be his baby girl.

Knowing her dad like the back of her thumb Haley sent him her biggest grin "Please?" And watched as he rolled his eyes before walking back towards her.

And as he wrapped his arms around her Jimmy James had to agree with his wife; some things never changed and he prayed they never would.

_-_

_**and another two**_

_-_

"Maybe she's pregnant?"

Shooting his second eldest an anything but pleased look Jimmy James ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"Not helping,Tay" Quinn told her sister, watching her father pace along with the amused eyes of her two sisters and mother. "It's probably nothing."

"Or they could be breaking up." Taylor offered, muttering a curse as Vivian pinched her arm.

"Why would they _both_ be coming if that's what they have to tell us?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes along with the eldest James sister, Vivian. "Kind of defeats the whole purpose."

"Girls." Lydia intervened halfheartedly, watching her husband as he wore a hole into her lovely cream carpet. "Jimmy..."

"Mom?" A voice called from the hallway. "Dad?"

"Hales, I'm pretty sure they're here." Another voice teased, chuckling. "Plus, didn't you call like five minutes ago?"

"Whatever." She laughed and her face turned into an expression of surprise and amusement as she turned into the living room. "Oh, when you said everyone I should have expected _everyone_." She grinned before hugging her elder sister. When she had phoned earlier that day to tell her parents she and Nathan were coming to visit them she should'nt have been surprised that they had managed to get all her sisters to come home. Vivian was currently studying to be a doctor and one of the hardest people to get a hold of, whereas Quinn was travelling the world with her boyfriend David and persuing her dream of becoming a photographer. And Taylor... well Taylor wasn;t that hard to get a hold of seen as she still lived at home. College hadn't exactly worked out for her.

Vivian squeezed thwe life from her sister before holding her at arms length. "Oh my god, what happened to your hair?" She asked.

Haley subconsiously fingered her chocolate brown locks. "I dyed it."

"Well, _duh_." Quinn laughed before pulling Haley to her. "But it's so short."

"It's as long as yours." Haley pointed out, pushing her side fringe out of her eyes.

"I know, but the last time I saw you it was golden blonde and down to your butt."

"Well I like it." Haley told them defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest as a chukling Nathan pulled her back into his side, for no reason at all beside wanting to touch her.

"Oh my god." Taylor gasped suddenly. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to her youngest sibling.

Feeling her face flame as her whole family looked at her Haley smiled, looking up into Nathan eyes before turning to looking back at them. "We're getting married." Her grin was so wide it actually hurt her cheeks.

The room was suddenyl filled hugging and squeals of _'oh my GOD'_

Except one.

Watching as her father walked into the kicthen Haley quietly followed. Letting her sisters and mother quiz Nathan about how he proposed and if he did it properly.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Married.

The word echoed in Jimmy James' mind as he looked out of his kitchen window, looking out onto the garden which over the years had been the main play area for his children – he could still see it now, the swing sets, roller skates, the scraped knees.

Running a hand down his tired face Jimmy sighed, a part of him wishing he could go back to those days.

"Dad?" She stood on the other side of the small room, playing with her left hand.

Turning to face her he couldn't help but smile. His baby girl.

"Are you mad?" She asked in a small voice and when he didn' answer she turned defiant. "Because you have no reason to be. We're both eighteen, and -"

She didn't get to continued as her fathers arms had enveloped her and her face was smooshed against his chest.

"Wouldn't you rather wait until after college?" Jimmy questioned, rocking slightly side to side as he rested his chin on her head. "You'll be graduating in a few months and then you'll be going to Stanford-"

"Duke." Haley pulled back and gave her father a pointed look. "I'm going to _Duke_. With Nathan."

Jimmy sighed but gave her a grin. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Dad, I know you're not exactly happy about this but I love him. Just be glad I didn't say yes when he asked me at sixteen." She joked, but watched as his face went slightly pale. Giggling she placed her hand on his shoulder and her other in his own. "You know the wedding's still six months away." She ignored his displeased murmer at that piece of knowledge. "And I need to practice my dancing."

Smiling down at her, thankfully, Jimmy James danced with his daughter, swaying with her for the last time as Haley James.

_-_

_**six months**_

_-_

"...and now, could everyone help me in welcoming Mr and Mrs Scott!"

Everyone clapped and hooted as Nathan walked in with his blushing bride, who was in fact, blushing.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Haley laughed as Nathan- her husband twirled her onto the dance floor, a few people whistling as he did.

Nathan grinned down at her, pulling her body as close to his as he could before capturing her lips. And just like that it was just the two of them, never in his life had he felt like this and he had a feeling it had something to do with the fact he was holding his entire world in his arms, and she was _his_. Not like it mattered whether or not she had a ring on her finger, she'd always been his.

Pulling away a few minutes later Haley gave him a breathless smile. "Okay, so maybe not that much." She giggled, about to pull his mouth back to hers when someone clearing their throat stopped her.

Nathan tried not to groan at the site of his father-in-law, many times during the two years he'd dated Haley Jimmy James had made it his mission to inturrupt them just when things began to get started-or that's what it seemed like to Nathan. And now it seemed things still hadn't changed, despite the fact they'd just promised their lives to eachother half an hour earlier.

"I think it's mandatory the father of the bride gets a dance?"

Haley smiled at him before turned back to her husband, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing as he clenched his jaw. "Go dance with your mom." She offered, catching deb out of the corner of her eye at the bar. "I'll be right back."

"Fine." Nathan mumbled.

Haley kissed his pouting lips. ""We've got the rest of her lives." She promised, not caring how cheesy she sounded. It was her wedding day, she was allowed to be cheesy.

Sending her one last wolfy grin and a wink Nathan went off in search of his mother, praying she didn't know there was a free bar. _Damnit..._

"You sure make one beautiful bride, princess." Jimmy announced.

"Thank you, daddy." Haley blushed.

___So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Jimmy smiled, she hadn't called him that since she was little. She was all grown up now but as he danced with her just like he had done many years before Jimmy smiled to himself, knowing no matter how old she got she would always be his little girl. His princess.


End file.
